Guardian Angel
by QueenOfCats375
Summary: There are The Daughter's Angels. And every one can control one of nine things. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Animals, Plants, Light, Dark, and Spirit. Only a few can use more than one. Each angel is assigned to protect a certain individual and their family. None of the Angels are Force sensitive. And none protect Jedi. Until Ahsoka. *This is a AniSoka, don't like, don't read**Renamed*
1. Prologue

The Daughter watched the mortal world with interest. _What is going on in their heads as they ruin the small bits of good left in the Galaxy?_ She wondered. Then she noticed something she had not seen before. A unnatural darkness surrounding an individual, that should not be there. This was her brother's doing. She narrowed her eyes. These demons were The Son's children and the reason the universe was so dark. She knew what she must do. She concentrated her energy. A small baby girl Twi'lek appeared in The Daughter's arms.

"Hello little one," she whispered. Her newborn daughter burbled with happiness. "Now where to send you…" she looked through the cosmos until she found a lonely duchess who had not been poisoned by outside influences; though how long this woman would remain like that, The Daughter was unsure. Looking at her daughter, she said, "you want to protect this woman and her family." The little girl giggled. Her mother set her down in a small pool. The child was teleported to mandalore in a flash of light. The Daughter watched the outside world intently. Satine Kryze walked out onto the balcony of her palace to find the newborn angel lying on the ground.

"Oh, my!" the young woman gasped when she saw the child. "Now what are you doing out here little one?" she asked. "Well, nevermind. I suppose you need a home?" The small Twi'lek made small noises of happiness as the Duchess picked her up. "Well, I guess I can't leave you out here. I think I'll name you Korra." Satine said as she took her new daughter inside.

 _Korra. I like that._ The Daughter thought with satisfaction.

Over the years, The Daughter had many more angels, all of them being Female. They were usually either Humans or Twi'leks, and each had the power of one of nine things, the things being Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Animals, Plants, Light, Dark, or Spirit. None of the young angels could control Spirit. The Daughter's first son was born after she spied the Bonteri clan. The young boy was a human and was sent to them almost immediately. And of course, none of her children were Force sensitive.

One day as she looked throughout the Galaxy, she spied a young boy, about three years of age, being sold with his mother in a slave market. The boy, whose name was Anakin Skywalker, was obviously Force sensitive. The Daughter felt a stirring inside she only felt when she created a new angel. A small Togruta Female appeared in her arms. The Daughter was surprised. This child was Force sensitive! And Jedi usually did not need angels, so the boy must be special. "Ahsoka Tano." The Daughter said to the Togruta. "Your name is Ahsoka Tano."


	2. A New Padawan

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

I walked through the temple towards the council chambers. Maybe I was finally going to become a Padawan. Hopefully they would apprentice me to Anakin Skywalker, 'cause as an Angel, he's the one I'm supposed to protect, though they don't know it. I walk into the chambers and notice that the only ones there are Yoda and Windu. "You called me, Masters?" I asked as I bowed respectfully.

"Yes, we need you to go to Christophsis." Master Windu said.

"Christophsis?" I asked, surprised. "Didn't Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi just capture that planet?"

"Heard from them, we have not. Assigned to Skywalker as his Padawan, you are." Master Yoda said in his odd way of talking.

Inside I was screaming with joy. _Finally!_ I was going to be a Padawan! But outside I said, "Of course, Masters." I bowed once again, and left.

Anakin's P.O.V.

The droids were finally pulling back. A ship flew overhead.

"Looks like help has arrived." Obi-Wan said. Artoo beeped his agreement. "Our cruiser must be back," Obi-Wan commented.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." I said with a smirk.

"Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new Padawan."

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?"

"I spoke with Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher."

I laughed at this. "No thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege." My old Master told me. "And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

"A Padawan would just slow me down." I said.

The ship's door opened, and a small Togruta female stepped down the ramp. "A youngling?" Obi-Wan said in surprise. Forget about her being a youngling. _What was she wearing!?_ She looked about twelve, and no girl that age should be wearing that!

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked, confused. Artoo beeped out theories.

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately there's an emergency." she informed us.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." I told her, irritated.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." she said.

I sighed. "Oh, great! They don't even know we're in trouble."

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser?" she asked.

Obi-Wan and I looked at each other. It was actually a good idea. We walked over to our communication center to contact the ship. When we got through to them we were informed that they were under attack by separatists but they would try to contact the Temple. A minute later Master Yoda's hologram appeared.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am." he said.

"Master Yoda, we trapped and vastly outnumbered. We can not go anywhere or do anything." Obi-Wan told him. Yoda was saying something about reinforcements when his projection disappeared. The cruiser had lost the connection and had to leave orbit.

"I guess we're staying a little longer." I said.

"My apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." she told us.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master." my old Master told her.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said pointing at me.

End of chapter

 **Me: Whoo hoo! One chapter done! Ahsoka, do the disclaimer.**

 **Ahsoka: Why me!?**

 **Me: Why not?**

 **Ahsoka: I don't want to be owned by Disney…**

 **Me: Understandable. Do it.**

 **Ahsoka: Fine… Cat doesn't own Star Wars. She only owns her OCs.**

 **Korra: Like meeeeeeee!**

 **Me: Korra!? You- I- Argh! Come on. *Grabs Korra by the headtail and drags her away***

 **Me: *Comes back* Alrighty then! That's taken care of! I will be writing out the movie in parts cause boy is it long! This was only the first bit!**

 **Anakin: Why do I have to have a Padawan again?**

 **Aspen: Because you do. And you'll learn to love our baby sister or else.**

 **Korra: *Nods in agreement***

 **Me: Korra!? Aspen!?**


End file.
